Shine
by Zeragii
Summary: It's been five years since the Antitoxin Run, and life is good in the Alaskan village of Nome. Every year a race is held in honor of that night when Balto saved the children. An old enemy still lurks, and there are new heroes to be made.
1. The Council Meeting

The excitement in the small Alaskan town of Nome was off the scale. As the bright morning sun rose steadily into the sky, the little village burst to life. Children, clothed in layer upon layer of winter garments, scurried to keep up with their fathers as the long awaited day began.

Every year the Great Race was held. It was the standing memorial in Nome, celebrating that terrible night, nearly five years before, when the virus had struck the town to its knees. All the children had been affected; not one had been spared as the illness dragged them to the very threshold of Death's Door. All hope had been abandoned...until a miracle had happened. A dog sled team made their way back with the antidote! Their rider unconscious, the people of Nome still could not understand how the dogs had made it back on their own. But what they did know, was that Balto had led them, and saved the children. And that was enough.

Every year since that night, a race was held in honor of the brave team and their fearless leader. Humans and dogs alike enjoyed the annual event immensely, and looked forward to it each year.

Balto sat in the old wood shack looking out the frost-covered window. He chuckled to himself as he saw a child helping his father ready a harness for the race. The boy's eyes watched, wide and focused, as his father told him how to get the harness prepared. The boy's face was the very picture of awe and wonder, as if all the world revolved around this one, simple task.

Balto turned his gaze back to the ring of dogs that made up the council of Nome. The Dog Council. It was here that major decisions were made, as well as the small, civic problems of day to day life.

Balto breathed in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. For years the part wolf had been forbidden to participate in the council, but since he had saved the village, he had earned great respect among them. They had been truly sorry for their heartless behavior, and had welcomed him into the group as a peace offering and an ease on their conscience.

Balto shook his head, as if to clear away these memories so that he could focus on what was being discussed.

"-therefore," Doc concluded, after a long, drawn-out speech that Balto had missed, "I think that Balto should lead this year's race."

Balto's eyebrows went up at the saint bernard's words. All the other dogs turned their heads in his direction.

"In honor of the five-year anniversary of The Antitoxin Run, of course," Doc added.

"Doc, you know I never race during this holiday," Balto stated. "It just feels weird to...to..."

"To what?"

"...to be the center of attention." Balto shook his shaggy head, sighing. "I spent all those years alone, I...I just haven't gotten used to it yet."

"Well, what about your team?" the council leader asked.

Balto winced with guilt. He was the head of their sled team after all. He had been ever since Steel had been chased out of town. He always led them well, participating in all the races all year long...except one. Deep down Balto knew it wasn't fair. When he refused to race, they couldn't race. It had been that way for five years, and they had never complained. Well, not to his face, but he couldn't blame them for their frustration.

He sadly glanced over at his group, who sat lined up loyally beside him. They looked back at him, silently asking for him to change his mind.

He sighed again. Looking back at Doc, he said, "I just don't think I can bring myself to do it. It would just feel...wrong."

From the corner of his eye he could see his team wilt with disappointment. It really wasn't fair. Of all the rotten leaders they could of been stuck with, they'd been stuck with him, a solitude-loving, half-wolf. They deserved so much better. If It hadn't been for him, they might have been heads of their own teams by now. Balto believed that every one of them had the makings of being a great sled leader. A smile slowly started to spread across the half-wolf's face.

"But that doesn't mean my team can't race," he stated quickly. He felt his team's eyes shoot towards him. There was silence for a moment.

"What do you mean?" Star's shrill voice piped up, forgetting for a moment that it was out of his place in the council to speak without being addressed. Kaltag shot him a withering glance, but Doc seemed just as eager to hear an explanation as the small husky.

"Yes, what do you mean?"

"I mean," Balto continued carefully, "Why can't my team run without me?"

The saint bernard made a series of distorted sniffs as he tried to come up with an answer for the question. "Well I...(sniff) er (ahoom)...it, well you see...er, it's, it's praposterous!" he finally ended.

"Why?" Balto pressed, not willing to let his idea go so quickly.

"Well, for one thing, a team cannot race without a sled leader! It's ridiculous!"

"What if I appointed one of them to take my role? To be the leader, just for the race?"

Balto had everyone's attention now. They all stared at him with wide eyes. Balto raised an eyebrow, but didn't turn his gaze from the council leader.

"Well, Balto," Doc began slowly, "it's never been done..."

Balto only just barely kept himself from rolling his eyes. As many things as the council was good at, doing things out of the ordinary wasn't one of them. The elders were very set in their ways, especially Doc.

"I suggest we take a break so that the chairman...er, dogs, can talk this over." With that Doc and the other elders gathered in the corner, whispering intensely. The other, less important members of the council dispersed into separate, milling groups. They all kept their voices down, but the subject of there discussions wasn't hard to guess.

Balto walked over to his group. They still seemed rather shocked at his proposition. He sat down in front of them, waiting for one of them to speak. Nikki finally asked the question they were all wondering.

"Are you insane?!"

"No, why would you think that?"

"You just asked the council to let one of us lead a sled team!" Kaltag cried, a little to loudly; then softer, "Your sled team!"

"I know what I said. You guys have been there for me for five years. You have come to trust me, and it's about time I returned the favor."

Silence again. Then Kaltag asked very quietly, "what if we lose?"

Balto grinned. "Guys, it's just a race. For fun. It's not like it's a life and death situation, like five years ago. If you lost, it wouldn't matter."

Star's eyes lit up. "Yeah," he said excitedly, " And besides, we will win! We're the best team in Nome, Alaska! I know we can win!" He fairly wriggled with pride.

Balto smiled. Of all the dogs on his team, Star was the most spirited. He had energy he could barely contain, a quality he used to his advantage quite often. He was honest and kindhearted; Balto seriously wondered how a dog like Star had ever gotten involved in Steel's gang. Balto's smile faded slightly. Star was also the least likely, of his team, to ever become a sled leader. His small size and skinny body was not cut out for the rugged life of a leader, nor did he have the mental quality of a leader. He certainly wasn't stupid, but his child-like nature and short attention span made him fall short of the mark. A leader had to be strong, determined, and able to make decisions at a moments notice. Star met none of these things.

Star turned to Nikki. "I bet you'd make a great sled leader! Or you, Kaltag! Or you, or you-" He made his way down the line until a swift bump on the head from Kaltag silenced him. It was sort of sad to see the small husky's compliments go unreturned.

The smile slowly crept into Balto's face. Star would never be allowed to lead his own real team, but this wasn't a real race. It was just for fun...

"Balto," Doc announced, as he and the elders returned to their seats, followed swiftly by everyone else. "The council elders have reached their decision."

Everyone waited with bated breath as the saint bernard addressed them in his long, drawn-out manner.

"It is the opinion of this council, as well as myself, that it would be unfair to your team to refuse them the right to race. Nor would it be fair to force you, Balto, to race with them. We respect your humility, and will therefore honor it. Seeing as there is no alternative, we have concluded that your suggestion is the only solution."

Whispers of mixed exclamations ran though the gathering.

"Despite this being unheard of before now," Doc continued, undisturbed by the council members opinions, "we have decided to grant your request, Balto."

"Thank you, Sir," Balto breathed gratefully, glad that he wouldn't have to feel guilty about his team being left out of the race once again.

"We trust you in that you will make the right choice, my boy," he continued, as though he hadn't heard. "Therefore, we are giving you the job of choosing your temporary replacement."

He glanced over at the half-wolf's motley crew. They had once been associated with that dreadful Steel. They had been a part of his gang of trouble makers. That was all they had ever been, however. Trouble makers. Unlike the cruel and villainous dog that Steel had turned out to be. Despite the fact that they had assisted Balto in saving the village, as well as being Balto's team of choice, they were somewhat looked down upon by most of the dogs in the town.

"Is there a particular teammate you had in mind?" he finished.

"As a matter of fact, there is," Balto replied confidently.

"And who would that be?"

"If it is alright with you, sir, may I address my team directly?"

"You may."

Balto walked back in front of the line of nervous, but eager team members. He smiled as he spoke to them.

"It has been a pleasure working with each of you. You have all shown your potential, and gifts in various areas. I personally think that any and all of you would make wonderful sled leaders. But, of course, I can only choose one of you..."

He looked over at Star. The thin dog was listening with a wide grin on his face. Unlike his teammates, he wasn't nervous. Balto knew this was because he didn't think that he would ever be picked. Of all the dogs, he was least qualified, and the sad thing was, he knew it. He didn't expect to be chosen. There was no jealousy, no anger, nor resentment in his eyes. As if the thought had never even crossed his mind. Instead he waited to see which of his colleagues would be fortunate enough to receive the honor about to be presented.

"Star, would you step forward please," Balto said, hearing the audible gasps that came from the council and it's members.

The smile faded from the small dog's face. He suddenly shrank back, turning a good shade paler. "W-what?" he asked weakly. Maybe he hadn't heard quite right? His fears we reaffirmed as Balto restated the command.

"Would you please step forward?"

Shaking slightly, Star stepped forward slowly, still fervently hoping against hope that it was a mistake. Balto almost regretted his decisions at the sight of the shivering husky in front of him. _He looks scared to death_, he thought. _Maybe I shouldn't do_ _this._._No._ _This'll be good for Star_. _Besides_, _it's too late to turn back now_.

"Star," Balto said officially, "I choose you as my temporary replacement for the fifth anniversary of the Antitoxin Run. From this moment on, until the end of the race, you are sled leader of my team."

The wood shed erupted in a cascade of protests. They came from every rank and level of the council. Even from Balto's team members.

"What?!"

"You must be joking!"

"Balto, what are you thinking?!"

"Now I've heard everything!"

"This is going to be a disaster!"

"SILENCE!"

The room fell silent at the shout of the saint bernard. Balto's eyes had never left Star. The little dog seemed oblivious to the words of his fellow canines around him. He only stared at Balto in utter shock, turning yet another shade paler.

"This is an...er...unusual choice, Balto" Doc stated flatly. "Are you sure he is the one you want to lead your team?"

Balto turned to face the council leader angrily. Fighting to keep his temper under control, he chose his next words carefully.

"Yes, sir, I am sure."

"But Balto..."

"You said the choice was mine, and I have made it. Will the council respect it, or disregard it?" Balto asked coldly.

Everyone stiffened at his boldness. Even Balto winced slightly. Sometimes he wished he didn't have such a fierce temper. Heh, another of his "wonderful" wolf traits.

Doc remained locked with the half-wolf's for several moments, then he sighed. "The council will respect your decision, of course. But I think it only fair to see what Star, himself, thinks of all...this."

"Agreed," Balto nodded.

"Star," addressed the great bernard, "Do you accept this high position for this event?"

Star remained still for a long moment. He took in the stern faces of the council, doubtful that he could do anything right. Oh, sure they all liked Star, but he was thought of more as the class clown. Comic relief.

"Well?" Doc pressed, and, for a moment, Star almost said he didn't want the honor, that he would rather someone else be chosen. That he wasn't the dog for the job. Then his wandering eyes met Balto's. The deep, yellow eyes were full of trust and confidence, as if they were whispering, _It's o.k._, _you can do this_. _I believe in you_.

"Well?"

"I...I-I accept."

"YOU WHAT?!" cried Nikki and Kaltag in unison. Star flinched.

"I accept," he repeated.


	2. Setting the Stage

The cave was dark, but that was how he liked it. Dark, like despair. Like hopelessness. Like evil. Like the anger that he carried in his twisted heart.

The morning outside was cold and crisp. Light stretched across the endless expanses of snow and ice, reaching every corner of the Alaskan frontier...except here.

Steele sat brooding in the inky darkness. He knew that, back at the not-too-far-off village, the citizens of Nome were preparing for the Great Race. The one that, under different circumstances, would have been to honor his heroic deeds.

Steele growled deep in his throat. It was all because of that stupid half breed. If Balto had minded his own business, he would be the one basking in the glory. His mind flashed back to that fateful day when Balto returned with the Antitoxin.

(_Flashback_)

_The crowd cheered wildly, their hope restored as the dog sled came to a halt in front of the infirmary. Dr. Denson carefully unloaded that precious medicine. It was taken inside and distributed among the ill children. _

_Outside, Balto was greeted by men and dogs alike. He flinched slightly as Rosy's father gave him a thankful pat. Others crowded around him, shouting his praise and expressing their gratitude._

_Steele's sled team looked on in satisfaction and pride. They were on the half wolf's side now. He had earned their respect._

_In the shadows, another figure watched the emotional scene. He grimaced as a statement reached his ears._

_"They should build a statue of him!"_

_Steele knew he was defeated. There was no one left in Nome who would side with the black and white dog. He was alone. Dispised. Seen for what he truly was. _

_Slinking through the alleys and squeezing beneath an old, broken down fence, Steele retreated from the village. He was not willing to stay around to face the consequences of his selfish actions._

_He paused on a hill not far from the town, looking back, hatred burning in his eyes. The village sat nestled in the great white waves of ever lasting snow. An island of life in a sea of frozen desolation, but to Steele it was an abomination. He hated it. He hated all who lived within it. And, most of all, he hated it's hero. And they were going to pay!_

_(End Flashback)_

Steele shook his head to clear his revengeful thoughts. His eyes narrowed in the darkness. For five years he had waited. Five years he had been planning his revenge. An evil smile slowly spread across the shaggy muzzle. His time was coming, and nothing, no one, would ever be able to stop him!

Meanwhile, back in the village...

"Balto! Are you mad?!"

Balto eyed the council threateningly. All it's members had left, as had his team, leaving only him and the council leader.

"What's so wrong about me letting Star lead the team?" He asked.

"He's just..." Doc struggled for the right words. "He's just not...leader material."

"That's what you guys used to think about me.''

The saint bernard sighed wearily. What was the use of arguing over this? The council had already given their permission, and they couldn't take it back. He slid a paw across his tired features. Looking up again, his eyes met Balto's. "Just one question," he grumbled finally, "Why?"

Balto smiled. He searched the recesses of his mind, trying to find a suitable answer. But the thing was, he didn't exactly know why. "Well," he said slowly, "I guess it's because...I don't want to make the same mistake about him that others made about me. I want him to have the opportunity, just like any one else." Balto focused on the old dog in front of him. "Tell me, Doc, who else would give him the chance?"

Doc smiled slowly, defeated. "I see what you mean."

Balto nodded. "Then I will see you at the start of the race."

The saint bernard shook his head in amusement. "But of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

With that Balto and Doc walked to the wooden door to the boiler room. It creaked and crunched against the snow that had gathered against it since the last time it had been opened. As he and the old timer parted ways, Balto noticed his team sitting not far from the entrance to the shed. They had been waiting for him. Nodding a farewell to the saint bernard, Balto trotted up to the group of worried faces. Star, by far, was the most anxious.

Nikki started at once. "Balto...that was the most extraordinary...the most unusual...the most unexpected-"

"What were you thinking?" stated Star miserably. No one bothered to punch him; they agreed.

Balto gave his team a wry smile. "Oh, come on," he said playfully, "Where's your sense of adventure!"

The dogs chuckled halfheartedly. Balto became more serious. "Listen guys, I know this is unexpected...but I really think you should do this. It doesn't seem right the the team shouldn't race because of me."

"Well, we agree with that, and that's all well and good," Kaltag stated flatly, "but, what about him?" He crooked a claw in the direction of the smallest team member. Star's ears drooped ever so slightly.

Balto frowned. "Guys, you trust me to lead the team, right?"

There were murmurs of 'of course' and 'absolutely'.

"Then why would I choose someone I didn't think could take my place and do a good job?" The half-wolf waited for an answer, but his team just stared at him blankly, as if they had just been asked the trajectory of the moon. Balto sighed. "I wouldn't. I chose Star because I think he will do a good job. All I'm asking is that you trust me, and give him a chance."

The dogs glanced at one another nervously. Finally Nikki stepped forward. "Alright, we trust you, Balto." He looked back at the others. "And it is just a race for fun. It won't be dangerous, unlike the real Antitoxin Run."

It was true. The actual route of that night five years before had been forgotten long ago. The team had been lost, until Balto found them and showed the way home; but, even then, there had been a number of detours and distractions. No way would anyone remember. And besides, it would have been far to treacherous to race on that track, even if they could find it. This short, one day annual run was far safer. It went out into the mountains, where it took a turn through the woods, eventually ending up back at the village. Perfectly safe.

"That's right," Balto grinned, "Then we're agreed. I'll see you guys at the starting line." He began to turn, calling over his shoulder, "Star, come with me."

Star blinked, confused, but he slowly followed, the other five dogs watching curiously. Balto gave Star a friendly smile as he lead the way down an alley. Star stayed quiet for a while as the half-wolf lead him from street to deserted street. Finally his soft, nervous voice broke the silence.

"Uh..B-Balto, w-where are we going?"

"To my place," came the quick reply.

"Oh." Star glanced around uneasily. Everyone knew that Balto lived outside the village limits. Even after becoming a hero, the dog-wolf lived alone. Well, not quite alone. Balto's nearly constant companion was a Russian snow goose. Star didn't know how they had met, but it seemed that the bird was a sort of...father figure to Balto.

By this point, the two had vacated the buildings of the small town of Nome. Now out in the open, unshielded from the arctic weather, the wind blow snow and ice towards them unmercifully. The mere force of it nearly made Star fall over. The wind would blow against his furry body, causing him to stagger to the left, only for the gale to change direction as he faltered to the right.

The frozen boat yard was not a place that most dogs in Nome would ever visit. It had the same, sad air about it as an old abandoned house. The series of broken bows and decks edged in years of frigid ice, were shadows left over from long forgotten voyages.

As they neared one particular ship Balto gave a sharp, but friendly bark. There was a moment of silence, in which only the wind could be heard. Then a loud, nasally honk resounded through the cold air. A second later a white and orange head peered over the cracked rail of the vessel.

"Balto!"

"Boris, come down here and greet our guest!" Balto called, shouting above the howl of the open plains.

In a flurry of white and black tipped feathers, the snow goose landed heavily, disappearing momentarily as the snow gave way to his weight. Boris showed again, climbing grumpily out of the bird-shaped hole.

"Dreadful, cold, miserable wasteland," he grumbled, dusting a pile of white participation from the top of his head. "Nothing but bother and-" His eyes finally fell on Star. "What's he doing here?"

Balto winced. He had been afraid of that. Boris had always disliked Steele's gang, even after they had reformed. He was very protective of Balto, and had not quite forgiven the team for their unkind behavior toward him. Balto noticed Star flinch at Boris's harsh question.

"Boris," Balto started, warningly, "He's here as a guest."

"Humph!" Was the only reply he got as the goose started to waddle away. Giving Star an apologizing look, Balto quickly caught Boris by the bill with his mouth, carrying him behind the ship's broken bow.

"Alight," Boris echoed from within Balto's gentle jaw. "You can put me down, Mr. Golden Retriever..."

Balto opened his jaws, letting the goose step back, giving the grey dog a disgruntled look.

"Boris, I brought Star here for a very important reason."

"Like what?"

"Like for training."

Boris looked behind Balto at the scrawny dog standing nervously in the snow. He was a skinny little thing. "Ah," Boris said, as if it all made sense now. "He's weak, and he's slowing your team down. You want to get him to do better."

It bothered Balto the way his friend spoke, as if Star could be summed up in a single glance. Weak. Slow. Like he wasn't worth the dirt he walked on.

"That's not the reason," Balto said, trying to keep the edge out of his voice. He didn't quite succeed, and Boris seemed to notice. The goose sent another glance at Star, then back at Balto.

"Then why?"

Balto took a deep breath. He knew this wouldn't settle well with the snow goose.

"I'm going to train him to lead the team."

"WHAT?!"

**Hey everyone! I hope this was at least a little interesting so far. I'm new at this and would really appreciate reviews. Let me know what you think, and please be kind (Friendly criticism welcome). I'll put up more chapters when I'm able to. THANKS!**


	3. The Starting Line

"Alright, Star! That's far enough!" Balto stood on the splintering deck of his home, surveying the white, endless plains of snow. Far out from his position, just barely within ear shot, Star stood, awaiting the half-wolf's signal. "Just like last time, Star! Ready! Set! GO!"

The small blotch of dark amongst the white world took off like a shot; getting larger as Star got closer. Balto again marveled at the speed at which the husky could travel. They had repeated this exercise at least four times now, and Star showed little to no signs of tiring. Within a few moments, Star was standing just below him, panting slightly, but otherwise unaffected by the run.

Jumping down from his perch, Balto approached the small husky with a smile.

"That was great, Star!"

Star shrugged, but he smiled back. "I always did like to run."

Balto shook his head, and there was a hint of awe in his voice. "I don't think I've ever seen such speed, especially from someone of your stature. It's definitely one of your strengths."

Star blushed. He glanced back in the direction of the starting point. "Do you want me to do it again?"

"No," Balto replied, cheerfully. "I don't think we need to worry about that exercise. You've got it down pretty good."

"So what do we do next?"

"Well," Balto said, "We don't really have enough time to do much else. The race starts in half an hour."

Star felt his heart speed up at that. The panic must have shown on his face, because Balto immediately looked at him with concern.

"Star, I know you can do this," he said gently. "You're fast, light on your feet, and you seem to know the race route very well. There's no reason to worry. This race is for fun; it doesn't matter whether you win or lose. All that matters is that you do your best."

Star stared down at his front paws. Somehow he felt this race was more then that. That it could be a turning point in his life. He couldn't mess up. He couldn't lose, he just couldn't.

He gave a nervous nod. Balto smiled again. "As far as being a leader goes, you just have to remember this: use what you know from experience. Use past situations to figure out the new, or the unexpected. Take care of the teammates behind you, and do what's right. Do this and you will be a great leader."

"Somehow I get the feeling you're not just talking about today's race," Star said quietly.

Balto chuckled, laying a gentle paw on Star's shoulder. "Maybe I'm not."

"BALTO!" The name seemed to echo for miles. Balto chuckled again as he turned in the direction of the voice.

"That would be Boris back with Jenna." He turned to Star. "It's just about time. Ready?"

"About as ready as I'll ever be," the scrawny husky replied.

...

The main road was bursting with activity. Children ran wild, women gathered and giggled in small groups, and the men exchanged opinions and bets on the race. Nome was a beehive of excitement. The road was so crowded, it was a wonder anything could be done in preparation for the start of the Annual Antitoxin Run.

Star walked beside Balto and Jenna as they made their way over to the starting line. The nervousness that had started to bubble up within Star was reaching new heights as they neared the sleds.

Balto's team were all hooked up to their harnesses, awaiting the arrival of their leader. Star followed Balto to the head of their sled team, where one empty harness lay in the snow. Star gave it an uncertain glance.

"Go ahead, Star," Balto urged gently. "It's all yours."

Nodding slightly, Star stuck his nose under one of the straps and carefully managed to wiggle it on. The harness hung limply around him. It was far two large, but even his own did that. Even when pulled as tight as possible, his harness had always been very loose. Balto attempted to fix it, and it helped a little.

Star could feel himself shaking, a mix of excitement and anticipation flowing through him like an electrical current.

"You'll do fine."

The voice was gentle and feminine. Looking up, Star found Jenna standing in front of him. She smiled encouragingly. Star smiled back. Jenna had been Balto's mate for a while now. They were perfect for each other. Both were quiet and soft spoken. Jenna, especially, had a huge, kind heart. She was the driving force behind anything Balto did. Her love kept him going. Star almost looked up to her in a motherly way. Indeed, she was much like a mother to the whole team. Her gentle words of wisdom and encouragement often empowered them all.

Star gave her a nod of thanks. He glanced back behind him at the team. They were all waiting obediently for the starting signal. They sent smiles up his way. Though they still had some doubts as to his ability to lead, now that there was no way to change it, they were willing to support him fully. It was, after all, just a race for fun.

The humans of Nome began to gather on the sides of the street, clearing the runway. All the dogs, with their sleds and riders firmly in place behind them, lined up at the starting line.

Adrenaline began to pump wildly in Star's body, filling him with tense energy. Behind him his team braced themselves as a man came and stood by the line of panting canine. Slowly the man raised his pistol into the air. Woman and children covered their ears as his finger began to tighten on the trigger.

BANG!

With a bound, Star leapt forward. He felt the harness tighten against him momentarily and then slacken as the dog behind him matched his speed. The crowd cheered wildly, a blur of color and noise to Star as he raced forward, eyes wide and tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. They were almost out of the buildings now, almost out in the open. Star realized with mild surprise that they were in the lead. That _his_ team was in the lead!

With a yip and a little leap of joy, he surged ahead, mindful of the dogs behind him. The last traces of fear disappeared as excitement and pure thrill took it's place. A moment later they burst out of the shelter of the town. The snow deepened, but did little to impede their progress.

Balto stood beside Jenna watching as Star and the team became nothing but a string of dots on the horizon, in the lead. Balto and Jenna smiled proudly. Things were looking good so far. Star's energy and speed were being put to good use. As the last sled team left the street, everyone dispersed, knowing that it would be a good two to three hours before anything more would be seen of the racers. All they could do now was wait.

...

In the darkness of a shadowed dune of snow, two fierce eyes glowed menacingly. Watching the racers charging out into the afternoon wilderness. The eyes narrowed slightly when their owner realized the leader of the leading team was not the half-wolf. _Interesting_. With a toothy grin, the hidden creature slowly turned to head back to his chief. The boss would find this news interesting as well...


	4. Wolf Attack

**Hi here's a new chapter! I don't think I said this at the beginning of my story, so I'll say it now:**

**I do not own any of the Balto characters.**

**Ok, enjoy!**

**...**

The lean, slinking form of a black-furred wolf was almost invisible in the inky darkness. It picked it's way through the dank cave, carefully treading over the slippery rocks. The _drip_..._drip_..._drip_ of moisture was all that could be heard in the stillness.

As he neared the back of the deep alcove, another sound could be heard. Breathing. Slow, steady, hate-filled intakes of the damp air. It was unnerving, even for the dark wolf.

"Master," he spoke, his voice deep and hallow. It echoed about the cave eerily.

The sound of shifting came from right in front of him, and, despite the utter darkness, two glowing eyes fixed themselves upon him.

"What is it?" the voice hissed.

"The race has begun."

If there had been light the wolf would have seen a grin spread over the face. "Good. Very good..."

"But Master..." the wolf paused, and he could feel the eyes upon him. "The half-wolf does not lead them."

A spark of anger appeared in the disembodied eyes. The wolf heard a growl before he felt something whip across his face. It stung, and he thought he felt a slight wetness.

"Fool!" His Master nearly screeched. "Of course he is with them! He is their leader! He must be with them! For years I have hidden away! For years I have plotted my revenge...I will have my vengeance...I WILL!"

The wolf heard the swish of another on-coming blow, ducking instinctively as it just missed him. "Now," the voice thrummed dangerously low, reverberating of the cavern walls. The Master was obviously trying to regain control of his temper. "Tell me who _does_ lead the team. If not Balto then who? WHO?!"

The dark wolf gulped nervously. The Master was an extremely unstable individual. Too give him ill news could result with anything between a blow to the head to an instant death.

"I-I know not the name of the new leader." He winced when he heard his Master growl, adding quickly, "But he is small. Small and thin, with fur of grey. He is fast, Master, and full of life.

In the darkness, a slow, evil smile spread across Steele's face. He knew each and every dog of his old team by memory. He knew their strengths...their weaknesses.

"Star," he practically hummed. "Oh, he has moved up in the ranks, hasn't he?" he said with a dark chuckle. An idea was beginning to form in his vile mind. "Perhaps this will work out to our _advantage_."

"How, Master?"

Steele's grin widened. "Balto cares about _them_. He cares about his _precious_ _team_. MY TEAM! Oh, but he's going to be sorry! They all will! I will strike! I will take them away from him! Just as he took everything away from me! Go, gather the others...It is time to make that half-wolf pay!"

Wild, dark laughter echoed throughout the cave. Outside, the wind blew the snow gently, loud enough to drown out the sound from within the cavern. For now the evil was completely hidden, but for how long?

...,,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,..,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

The snow beneath his feet flew by and powder kicked up behind them as Star continued to run. The pure exhilaration was like nothing he'd ever felt before. The thin husky had been in many races, all throughout his lifetime, but nothing he had ever participated in could ever come close to this. To run with no one else in front of you; without a wet powder pelting your face, or the slight pull on the harness from the dog in front of you. The space in front of him was empty. Only white snow lay before him, untrampled by man or beast.

It was slightly disturbing. To be behind others all one's life, only to be suddenly shoved forward, ahead of everyone. But Star didn't have time to dwell on that. He had a race to run.

Behind him, Kaltag and Nikki marveled at his speed as they rushed to keep up, secretly glad when they felt the smaller husky slow slightly when he realized they were struggling.

Their human rider stood fixed to the back of the sled, urging the dogs on kindly. Ever since Steele had disappeared, so had his human master. He had been beat up pretty bad in the Antitoxin Run, and had been shipped to the warmer regions of the United States. Rick Cleaveland had replaced him. Young and gentle, all the dogs loved him. They might even have forgotten he was there at times, if not for the encouraging calls and whistles he would utter behind them.

Star brought up a mental map of the route in his head. They must almost be to the first check point by now. The afternoon sun was just beginning to shift to the evening position. After the first check point, two more would follow. They were making good time, and Star figured they'd probably be back in town by 9:00.

But, of course, things don't always happen the way we figure they will.

Not far from the team, hidden in the shadow of an embankment, ten sets of unfriendly eyes waited. Their chance would come soon, and they could not fail...

The team sped up as the first check point come into view. It was a small, hastily made wooden shack. Within it would be a small table with a stack of red pennants. Each human rider had to stop at each point and grab a pennant to prove they had followed the route. Each check point had a different color pennant. The first was red, the second yellow, and the third one blue.

Star steered to the right slightly, pulling up along side of the shack. They came to a stop beside it, watching as Mr. Cleaveland jumped from the back of the sled and raced inside to get their first flag.

Star took a deep, steadying breath. He wasn't badly winded, but even he was panting lightly. The vapor from their breath lingered around them, floating up into the darkening sky.

Star looked behind him. Some distance off he could just make out the loping figures of the other dog teams, gaining on them fast. He shifted his sight to his own team and gave them a shy smile. They smiled back, waiting for their human to return so they could continue. Kaltag and Nikki, as well as the rest of the team's hope was beginning to rise.

A sudden sound, a low and angry growl, came from their left. The dogs whipped their heads in that direction and fear gripped their hearts at what they saw.

Ten dark, scraggy wolves were slowly making their way toward the team. Their teeth were bared, lips pulled back in a terrifying snarl. The hackles of their fur stood on end, bristled and matted. Their eyes were slitted, hatred and an evil sense of hunger radiating from within them. They came steadily nearer, paws leaving claw marks in the snow.

The team stood immobile in their shock. Afraid to move; afraid to breath. One wolf, far darker then the rest, fur as black as night, met Star's eyes and a chill ran through the small husky, snapping him out of his daze.

With sudden, tremendous force, Star leapt forward into a wild run. Behind him, he heard Kaltag grunt in surprise as he too was jolted into an all-out dash. The others followed in much the same fashion.

The moment the team took off, so did the wolves. With a howl, they took chase, gliding over the snow like dark spectres, fanning out as they went.

"Star! What are we doing?! Where are we going!?" someone yelled behind him.

To be honest, Star wasn't sure he knew. But what he did know was that those wolves were _not_ there for a chat. He knew deep down that they couldn't have stayed by the shack, and live. Balto's words had echoed in the recesses of his mind:

_"...Take care of the teammates behind you, and do what's right. Do this and you will be a great leader."_

He couldn't let anyone get hurt on his team, he just couldn't! And so, Star ran. He knew their human rider would be safe. He was still in the shack, and the other teams would find him.

Star chanced a backwards glance. All ten wolves were behind them, gaining quickly. These monsters weren't after Cleaveland, they were after _them_!

The darkest wolf was running beside the sled now, trying to snap at the rear dog's legs. On instinct, Star changed direction, veering to the right. The wooden sled zooming behind them shifted, slamming into the side of the wolf, knocking him onto his side in the snow, stunned. The team gave a cheer. The wolf staggered to his feet with a snarl, even angrier then before.

"We have to lose them!" Nikki yelled, his short legs struggling to keep the pace.

Star's mind was reaching panic mode. He could hear the growls and faintly muffled sound of large paws hitting snow as the creatures behind them grew closer. The small husky's eyes searched desperately around and ahead of him. Suddenly, to their left he spotted what looked to be a frozen river. An idea forming in his mind, he suddenly veered to the left, putting on one last burst of energy, his speed nearly causing the dogs behind him to stumble. It might not be the smartest plan, or the safest; golly, it might not even work, but it was the only idea Star could come up with.

The team and their sled hit the ice at a fantastic speed. Water was pooled thinly across the ice, confirming what Star had imagined. The frigid world that they lived in had been abnormally warm the past week, melting some of the ice in town. Star had figured that the same would stand for the ice over the river. Now if only...

With a loud snap, a long crack formed in the ice below their paws. That crack spread out, causing a spider web pattern all across the ice.

Star didn't slow down, pulling the rest of the team with him. The wolves were several yards behind them, hitting the ice the same time Star and his team were at the river's center. More cracks raced across the ice. There was a mighty groan under the wolves, as they thundered across the frozen water. Suddenly, without any further warning, the ice gave way beneath the monster's paws. With howls of surprise the wolves disappeared into the below-zero water.

Star heard the ice give way, but still raced on ahead, not looking back.

Kaltag chanced a glance, and horror gripped him. The ice was giving way behind them, chasing them across the river, threatening to catch them. Dark water was all that swirled beneath it.

"STAR!"

The thin husky didn't respond, knowing full well what the problem was. He pumped his legs harder, praying they hadn't lost one threat to their lives only to gain another.

Fear rose in his heart when he felt a mighty tug at his harness, throwing him back. Crying out in surprise and fear, the other dogs began to slid backwards. Looking back frantically, Star saw what had happened.

The collapsing ice had caught up to the sled. The fast moving water below them grabbed the wooden frame with a vengeance, slowly pulling the dogs down with it. If they didn't do something quick, they would all be dragged down beneath the ice!


	5. Warmth and Reassurance

"GET OUT OF THE HARNESSES!" Star practically screamed. He dug his claws deeper into the ice, leaving long, thin lines as the water continued to pull the sled, and the dogs. He felt a sharp pain in his right front paw, but ignored it.

Nikki, Kaltag, and the other dogs began to wriggle out of the straps and buckles. It wasn't easy, seeing as some harnesses fit tighter on the larger canines than others.

One managed to get free, jumping clear of his place. Star and the others cried out in surprise as the sled slipped further under the ice.

"GRAB YOUR HARNESS WITH YOUR TEETH!" Star called, voice strained as he and the others struggled to keep from going down.

The dog in question quickly took hold of his straps, pulling backward. Each time someone else got free, they did the same; taking their harness in their mouths to help hold the weight.

Star didn't even try to free himself; not until the last of his team was safe. As soon as the final dog had shifted out and grabbed the straps, Star shrugged the material off of himself.

"Alright! Let go!"

All the dogs released their grip and watched with grim fascination as the sled and harnesses vanished into the dark water. A moment later, it was if it had never been there.

Exhausted and badly shaken, the team crawled carefully across the remaining ice to the far side of the frozen river. There they flopped down, panting with relief, but shivering from the cold.

The wind had picked up, blowing powdered snow into their already soaked fur.

Star sat with his head bowed. Some leader he'd turned out to be. They had no rider, the sled was gone, his team was slowly freezing to death-Star looked around at the river and the surrounding, unfamiliar woods- and to top it all off, they were hopelessly lost. Nothing was recognizable. Snow was beginning to fall, and in the west the sky was starting to turn a vibrant pink. It would have been pretty if not for their dark situation.

"W-what are w-we gonna do n-now?" Nikki shivered.

All the dogs looked to Star. The small husky felt sick with fear and guilt. He had let them down. He had let _himself_ down. But maybe the worst thing of all was that he had let Balto down. Balto, who had risked his standing with the council, just so Star could have one moment to show what he could do. One moment to show himself what he could do. And he had failed.

_"...Take care of the teammates behind you..."_

Star looked up and met the eyes of the dogs under his care. They were watching him, waiting for his next move. They didn't seem upset, in fact, they appeared concerned.

_I_ _have to get them out of this mess_, he thought, _I've gotta_ _keep_ _them_ _safe_.

"We need to find somewhere safe. A shelter of some kind, where we can get warm."

The other dogs nodded in agreement. It made Star feel uneasy. He wasn't used to being followed without question.

"Let's spread out and see what we can find," the small husky stated, rising to his paws. "Go in pairs of two, just to be safe."

Immediately, they all got up and formed into groups of two. Star, being the odd dog out, decided to team up with Kaltag and Nikki.

They walked in silence, searching for anything that could serve as a shelter from the dangerous weather conditions the frozen north had to offer.

Kaltag watched Star in his peripheral vision. The smallest member of their team seemed wilted and depressed. Kaltag could understand why. This had been Star's big chance, he saw that now, but everything had just gone wrong. The golden dog noticed with a frown that their new team leader was limping slightly.

"Star," he began, concerned, "are you alright?"

Star glanced down at the paw. It was sore, in fact, it downright hurt, but he didn't really care about that at the moment.

"Are you guys...mad at me?" he asked hesitantly, walking slower. He wouldn't meet their eyes, which worried his two friends.

"Mad?" Nikki said, frowning, "Why in the world would we be mad?"

Star's ears dropped even lower. "I-I failed everyone. I've lost the sled, I've gotten us lost, and I almost got the whole team killed." He paused, stopping in the gathering snow. "You have every right to be mad," he said sadly, barely above a whisper.

Kaltag and Nikki exchanged glances before turning and coming to stand in front of their friend.

"We're not mad, Star," Kaltag said insistently.

"Yeah," Nikki added, "You've done nothing wrong."

Star looked up at them in confusion, his inner turmoil evident on his face.

"But..but the ra-"

"The race," Kaltag interrupted gently, "isn't as important as all our lives."

"You've done everything you could do," Nikki said shyly, "You saved us from the wolves."

Star let out a nervous laugh. It sounded odd, and really didn't contain amusement. "Saved? I-I ran us across a frozen river! We could have died!" He was highly agitated now.

The other two were silent for a moment, before Kaltag spoke softly.

"But we didn't." He smiled as Star finally met his eyes. "You took a risk, yes. But it was the only thing you could have done. Remember the first time Balto lead us?"

_How_ _could I_ _forget_. Star nodded slowly.

"Remember how we ran inside that cave to escape that avalanche? The cave was full of danger too. Those ice stalagmites could have killed any of us at any time. But Balto took that risk! He ran inside that cave, because he knew that if we didn't, not only would we die, but all the sick children in town would as well. But we survived. He took the risk, and it payed off." Kaltag paused with a proud smile. "That's what you did, Star. Don't you see? Those wolves would have gotten us for sure, if not for you."

Star blushed and looked down at his front paws, unused to such kind words. His mind still felt slightly guilty, but the confusion had cleared up in his mind. He smiled weakly, grateful.

"I've found something!" someone called through the gathering snow and wind. The flakes were coming down heavily now, and the sky had turned a nasty grey.

Star and the others gathered by a small cave that one of their teammates had found. Taking the responsibility of team leader once again, Star went in first.

The cave was a good deal warmer then outside. Part of it being that it blocked the merciless wind. But there was more to it then that. As the others followed him deeper into the humid cave, Star heard Nikki's voice behind him.

"Must be some sort of hot spring. Warm water coming up somewhere."

Star was thankful for the warmth. He hadn't realized just how cold he was until he felt his temperature slowly rising back to normal. His paw, which had been slightly numb, began to ache sharply, the pain receptors in it having regained their full feeling capabilities.

An occasional hole in the cavern's ceiling provided light, much to Star's relief.

Once they were far enough from the entrance to escape the cool draft, they lay down to rest, happy to be somewhere warm.

The sound of water dripping all around them echoes eerily, but it was a welcome change from the wind and snow.

"Who were those wolves?" someone asked, settling down on the damp floor.

"I don't know," Nikki answered, making himself comfortable, "But they were nothing like Balto. They were mean and...evil."

The others agreed.

Star sat down heavily in a beam of light a short distance from the others. He suddenly felt very tired. Lifting his now throbbing paw, he inspected it in the scarce light. His heart leapt slightly when he saw that it was bloody. Nothing real bad, but surprising nonetheless. It was seeping from a cut in the bottom of the pad of his paw, which looked red and agitated.

"How'd that happen?"

The voice started the small husky, and he jumped. He looked up to find Kaltag looking over his shoulder.

Star shrugged. "Must have been when we were on the river. Ice can be sharp, and I guess I got cut."

Kaltag nodded solemnly. "You should clean it," he said, indicating a small, clear puddle.

Star nodded, getting up and dipping the limb into the warm liquid. It stung for a moment, but them the pain subsided and he felt much better. After a while the bleeding stopped, and, giving a couple quick licks, Star settled down for the night. Kaltag followed shortly after.

Outside the wind howled and the snow gathered in a blanket of white. Across the river and far beyond the edge of the forest, the village of Nome awaited the last sled team's arrival. They were late, which was troubling. What was even more troubling was that Rick Cleaveland had been found in the shack of the first check point. His dog team was no where in sight.

Balto, Jenna, and every other dog in town waited anxiously. 9:00 came and went. They waited, but the missing team never arrived.

.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,,.,.,..,,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.

The dark wolf dragged himself from the icy water, followed by the others. His fur clung wet to his body, stiffening in the cold. The moon had risen, and a storm raged, clouds covering most of it's light.

He counted his remaining lackeys, snarling when he only counted four besides himself. Five. They had lost five. He snarled with pure hatred. Oh, that little dog was going to pay! He would personally make sure of that!


End file.
